1. Field of the invention
This invention consists of a skin treatment solution designed to neutralize and compensate the negative physiological action of alkaline cementitious materials on the human skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic cement, particularly Portland cement which has an alkaline pH of 11 to 13 is used in a variety of products such as concrete, stucco, plaster and grout for construction of such structures as sidewalks, brick walls, slab floors, and tile counter-tops to name just a few. Primarily due to its alkalinity, hydraulic cement and cementitious materials made with hydraulic cement are considered to a hazardous substance when in sustained contact with human skin.
The authoritative data on the acid/base characteristics of the human skin (epidermis) indicate that the surface of the skin is slightly acidic, having a pH of 4.0 to 6.0. This pH range is optimal to maintain epidermal cell integrity and maximize the functionality of the resident epidermal flora of micro-organisms that protect the body surface from invasion of foreign species that can cause infection. Normal epidermis has considerable ability to maintain the normal acid/base balance (buffer capacity). However, if exposure to excessive and persistent alkalinity is beyond the normal buffer capacity, the skin does not have the resources to maintain its normal integrity. This insult leads to perceptible epidermal water loss and destruction of the normal components of intercellular adhesives that create a epidermal environment leading to dry, chapped, fissured and flaking skin.
The degree of manual dexterity required by workmen working with such materials generally prohibits the use of gloves and protective arm wear. Therefore, while working with these alkaline cementitious materials, whether a dry powder or a wet mixture, the materials adhere on the hands and arms of the workers. The alkaline cementitious materials work into the pores of the skin, and residual amounts can remain even after washing with water. Cementitious materials cure by hydration, a chemical process requiring water which may be taken from any available source such as the skin. The curing process of residual amounts of cementitious material on the skin can leach moisture and the natural oils of the skin. The alkalinity of the hydraulic cement dehydrates and disrupts the normally acidic pH of the skin, leaving it generally chapped and irritated in the least. The effects of accumulation of this un-neutralized caustic material in the skin may lead to a variety of conditions ranging from mild skin irritation, to the development of open skin sores, to toxic reactions. The duration of exposure to these caustic materials determines the amount of harm to be done to the skin. Once the caustic materials work into the skin, the curing process will continue deteriorating the skin until the caustic materials are neutralized.
While the application of general purpose hand lotions and creams, or even water provide limited relief to the irritated skin, they are not formulated with the objective of quickly and adequately neutralizing the caustic effects of cementitious materials. Available hand creams and lotions unfortunately leave an oily film on the hands which make gripping of various tools difficult. The oily film from hand creams also has a tendency to cause a more rapid accumulation of dry cementitious materials on the skin, and therefore cannot be used during work.
I know of no past art skin treatment solution which similarly addresses the above problems associated with exposure of the skin to caustic alkaline cementitious materials of the types used in the building trades.